


what they don't see

by VolxdoSioda



Series: Whumptober 2019 [25]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Whumptober Day 25: Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 04:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21264989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolxdoSioda/pseuds/VolxdoSioda
Summary: Prompto's secret comes out.





	what they don't see

“Come along Prompto, there’s a good lad.”

Bookbag clutched to his chest, head ducked low despite Gladio putting himself between Prompto and any paparazzi that might be coming through, Prompto gets in the car, and tries to tamp down on the urge to cry. 

Crying’s never done anything for him before. It won’t help now. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispers, at the first stop like they come to, because he can ‘t keep it in any longer. “I’m sorry if I’ve ruined Noct’s reputation. I won’t bother him again.”

“Shush now,” Gladio orders.

“You haven’t ruined anything, Prompto,” Ignis assures, but he’s lying, he must be. 

Because the truth is out there, now. The whole city knows that Prompto Argentum is just some… some clone baby created in a lab. He almost feels ashamed of how optimistic he felt today, going into class. 

Even now, he can still hear the jeers. The whispers. See the accusations blasted across black and white newsprint. It doesn’t take a genius to know he won’t be welcomed back to any public school in the city. Hell, to any school at all.

Gladio’s jaw works against itself as he tenderly cups Prompto’s shoulder, and Prompto shivers into the touch. “The Marshal’s already vouching for you, kid. He’s swearing in front the council that you’re Lucian, one of ours. Don’t matter your origins.”

“Anyone who judges you on  _ that  _ front is not important.” Ignis reaches back, tangles fingers with Prompto, who blinks tears out of burning eyes. “You are one of us, Prompto. And you are not a freak, or a mistake, or whatever else those black-hearted little bastards told you. You are a human being, and you deserve just as much as anyone else.”

The tears spill over, and Prompto buries his face in his bag, tries to quiet them down. But he can’t, and when Gladio gently wraps an arm around him, Prompto takes the silent offer, and lets himself be held as he cries.


End file.
